


[Podfic] Arthur and The Great Dragon

by flosculatory



Series: Inception Bingo Podfics 2017 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Audio Format: MP3, Community: inceptiversary, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: When it was that time of year to pick a sacrifice to the great dragon in the mountains, the villagers unanimously voted for Arthur.Arthur couldn’t quite bring himself to feel sad.





	[Podfic] Arthur and The Great Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arthur and The Great Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505502) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



> For the "Friendship" square on my bingo card and for the only friendship in my life, sobs.
> 
> (Feel free to laugh at me in the comments for my first attempt at using voice effects. I can take it.)

**Length:** 6:00  
**Size:** 6 MB  
**Download:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BztmszYNurpJcTByaFJGdkdYdGc)


End file.
